Silver Moon
by Mchine20
Summary: A, twist in fate makes Lucian surivive Kraven's assault and sets him on the path towards Selene can they put aside centuries of fighting and stop the purge or will their blood feud be their undoing. AU some OC's and set before the Purge but after selene kill's the elders


Silver Moon

A vibrant full moon lit up the starless sky. Full moons grant us more strength, and hopefully that extra strength would keep '' our alpha, my mother,

Alive.''

Painful screams came from a small clearing in the large dense forest. Our alpha' s cries of agony were deafening.

She was trying to push her little pup out of her womb. But from the sounds it was clear that all was not well.

A shadow of a tall slim human approached my older sister Danielle, and I realized who it was: Lucian, who was followed by his loyal bodyguard Raze. Lucian's face was set and grim, hair swaying slightly in the soft breeze. His black shirt and jeans were slightly torn, possibly from his journey to reach us. He whispered something in Danielle's ear. Her face turned a shade of white.

Noticing I was staring she crooked her finger and called me over. Walking over to where she was I start to notice tears were streaking down her porcelain like face, bleeding her mascara. Fear and dread were starting to swell inside me; .I unconsciously started to walk slower. Lucian noticed my presence and gave a look of sympathy as he walked around me and back to Raze.

Danielle, I could tell, was having trouble trying to find the right words, summoning enough courage her voice were barely audible " Laurie''. She went silent for a moment " Mom… she…'' she gulped before continuing,

" Passed away during childbirth."

Time slowed for a moment before realization sank in. My knees buckled and I slumped down.

Danielle rushed over; and we held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Lucian walked behind us and tenderly brought us to our feet. He leaned between our heads and whispered, " you two need to be strong now.'' He looked directly at Danielle his eyes sober and ominous, his voice barely audible. "I'm so very sorry your mother and alpha is dead." He turned his head and looked at me. " But both of you have a little lycan to take care of now.'' He stopped and almost as an afterthought he spoke. " This pack is going to need a new alpha now perhaps Autumn or Lydia?"

Sudden realization dawned on me. I looked at Lucian. " Where… where is the baby?'' .I asked

Lucian's grave face didn't fracture. " Come. Follow me.''

We trailed Lucian like a couple of lost dogs. We were led into the clearing, which held a hut in the middle. The same hut where our mother's screams of agony were heard only a few minutes ago. There, being gently held in Raze's strong arms, was a little baby wolf. His snow-white fur receded into his body, as his luminous yellow eyes slowly turned brown. Gradually, Danielle and I walked towards Raze and ever so gently as not to wake him, took the baby from Raze's arms.

Holding the baby for the first time.

Danielle and I fell in love with the little wolf. Time seemed to stand still, before Lucian cleared his throat. We looked towards him.

" So'', he prompted. " What's his name?''

Together we decided.

" Alexander''.

Lucian looked thoughtful for a moment and for the first time smiled " Magnificent. Let's announce him to the rest of the pack."

Outside in total obscurity, the quartet was met by eighteen sets of yellow eyes.

The lycans gathered in a small circle around us.

I gazed at her for a moment, as she cradled Alex off to the side. She quietly asked the assembled lycans to shift back. They reluctantly complied. Standing before her were nine humanoid women.

I shielded him from the assembled lycans and passed him to Laurie. The influence of the silver moon still in their system made them less mortal and more lycan.

Laurie stared at me. I could see Alexander becoming restless in her arms; I could see that she wanted to scream.

I wanted to talk about what happened but I could hardly breathe let alone speak.

Luckily Lucian came out of the shadows and in a composed and sure voice he addressed our pack "Your alpha has died during childbirth.''… " But she has left you a new family member, a new legacy…. Alexander.''

The pack of lycans gathered around to see the baby human. Their sensitive noses brought in Alex's aroma. A moment passed before the pack howled in acceptance of the new wolf.

Three hours had passed since his birth. Danielle had little Alex tucked neatly in her arms. I lagged behind, beginning to recall tonight's recent events.

Danielle, without any warning, abruptly stopped making me run straight into her. My yellow eyes briefly surfaced to scan the darkness with perfect clarity. Coming up empty. I gave her a questioning look, and she sighed.

" You hear that?'' she inquired.

I listened a moment. My ears picking up small cries that escaped from Alex's little lips.

" We need to feed him "I spoke aloud.

A silent moment passed.

''Yes,'' she agreed, '' Laurie take Alex and go home. I'll get the formula and meet you at the house.''

I watch her for a moment before I start to walk in the opposite direction.

….

My thoughts were starting to invade my conscious_ "I couldn't help but worry about our little brother who Laurie was carrying."_ The forest receded from my view a small city looming in the distance I went to the only open twenty-four store; a dilapidated market came into view. The old reddish brick reminded me of a home we use to live in. Death dealers, burnt down our home, I was a little girl then, I saw my…. mom turn into her giant, black-as night, lycan form and rip out each of their throats.

I remember asking her why they hunted us. I'll never forget what she told me.

" Because little one, our great leader, Lucian broke us out of our silver lined chains, and freed us of our servitude to the blood-suckers."

I waited for her to continue the moonlight made her skin glow, and her dark brunette hair almost as black as her lycan fur. She picked up her story again. " He rallied enough werewolves and lycans and stormed the castle almost defeating the vampire master. The humiliation Viktor suffered at the hands of Lucian caused the vampire to hate us even more. And that is why little one. Death Dealers hunt us and that is why we must stay in the shadows."

…

The aroma inside was a mix of fake flowers and cheap perfume. A tired looking member of our pack, stood behind the counter. Her jeans were faded and comfortable looking. Her loose fitting t-shirt hung carelessly off her. And her brunette was hair tied in a ponytail.

She saddened when she saw me "Eve," I said. Fresh tears were threatening to flow again. After sobbing again she spoke. "I heard our pack accepting the baby lycan. What's his name?" she asked.

I put my face in my hands " Alexander" I mumbled. I leave her and head down to the baby aisles; I find the formula, diapers and a few toys, I head back to the checkout, pay but before I could leave Eve stops me.

" Wait, Danielle" I'm sorry she's dead, she was like an older sister to me."

I walk back to her and we hug each other.

I stop in surprise because two female human lycans were in front of me, McKenzie and Candi. Their faces said it all.

We ran to each other and cried in between sobs I asked them what they were doing here. " Well you and Laurie left before we could offer our help with the baby." They said.

Shortly after we started to cry Eve came out and joined us, A few minutes of tears went down our cheeks, we finally stopped " come on, let's go to the house I'll make us some tea and we can reminisce about all the good times we had with our alpha, and I don't think she would want us to cry over her."

My supplies and us started our trek back to my home.

**A/N What do you all think? Good or bad or needs work**

**Happy readings**


End file.
